A to Z of Sydney and Adrian
by Rachelalicexx
Summary: Just what the title says really. Please read and review.


**So I decided to publish this in honor of Silver Shadows being published. This is spoiler free or I hope it is because I am only on page 32 of Silver Shadows. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Thanks to RozaBelikova-x for helping me with this.**

**Disclaimer- The world of Vampire Academy and Bloodlines belongs to Richelle Mead.**

* * *

**A-Artist-** Adrian was an amazing artist fantastic even and had the potential to make a career out of it. But when Sydney was taken away from him and sent to re education he lost his inspiration, his muse. Adrian would hardly paint or draw. Adrian was no artist without Sydney.

**B-Beautiful- **Adrian knew Sydney was beautiful, everyone knew Sydney was beautiful except Sydney herself. Years of her father telling her she was never good enough took its toll on her. When Sydney and Adrian first met Adrian thought she was to skinny but she thought she wasn't skinny enough. Now that they were a couple Adrian told Sydney that she was beautiful everyday but she never believed him however he would continue to tell her it every day until she believed it.

**C-Cat-** Sydney never liked cats, she was allergic to them , Adrian loved cats and most animals and this created a problem. That's why when Adrian the cat lover brought a cat to his apartment Sydney refused to even go near "the beast" as she called it. And because she wasn't a Damphir and animals didn't hate her the pesky cat always got in the way. However Adrian wouldn't give in and take the cat away truthfully he loved the cat but secretly he loved Sydney's reaction to them even better.

**D- Date- **This was the most important event for Adrian and he had to get this right. It was his first date with Sydney and he had to make it perfect for her. He didn't want to spend too much money because he knew Sydney wouldn't like it but he didn't want to spend not enough money because he thought Sydney deserved everything and should want for nothing so planning the ideal date was going to be tough.

**E-Eyes- **Adrian loved Sydney's eyes. He loved everything about them. The way her eyes would light up when smiling and laughing and the gentleness of them when talking to the ones she cared about. He always noticed that even though she cared for her sister her eyes never held the same gentleness in them compared to when she was talking to Jill. Adrian always tried to capture the look in her eyes but he could never create them on paper the way he wanted them or the way they should be portrayed.

**F-Fight- **The first fight Adrian and Sydney had as a couple was one of the worst fights they had and would ever have. No one knew what started and what it was about but what they know was the outcome of it. Sydney refused to talk to Adrian for 2 weeks and wouldn't even acknowledge his presenc .

**G-Girl- **You would have thought Sydney was the girl in the relationship, what with having all the necessary qualifications to be one. But in fact Adrian acted more like a girl; he spent more time on his hair than it took Sydney to get ready.

**H- Hopper- **Hopper was an energetic little creature and it was hard for both Sydney and Adrian to keep up with him. Hopper to both of them was more than a pet he was almost a child to them, someone they had to look after and care for. Hopper always got Adrian thinking what it would be like, one day, when Sydney and he had a child. He knew the child would be a Damphir so they would most likely be energetic like Hopper. This sparked the name they would give to their child.

They had a child in the future, a boy, and they gave him the middle name of Hopper. Many thought it was weird except those closest to the couple. They knew that the name Hopper held a deep value and meaning to them both.

**I-Ivashkov- **"Sydney Ivashkov. I has a nice ring to it doesn't it" Adrian asked

"I guess" Replied Sydney

"Then I guess we should join the two names together then shouldn't we?"

"Adrian what are you on about. Stop messing." As she said this Sydney spun round to face him although she had to look down as he was on one knee with a ring in his hand.

That's how the infamous Adrian Ivashkov asked Sydney Sage the love of his life to marry him. To many it would seem cheesy but to Sydney it couldn't have been a better way to ask.

**J-Jill- **Jill was very special to the two of them. To Sydney she was the little sister she had always hoped for and she would protect her with her life. To Adrian not only was she a girl he saved to keep Lissa on the throne but a best friend, not a sister but a daughter and like he would Sydney he would protect her with everything he had.

**K-Karaoke- **Sydney hated putting herself out there and being the centre of attention but Adrian relished in it. So much so that when they were on a date and people started with the karaoke Adrian hopped on the stage and started singing.

**L- Love- **Sydney loved many people. She loved Jill like a sister, Eddie like a brother and she even loved her sister Zoe to some extent even if she had sent her to re-education. But she loved one person even more than the rest. Adrian was her first and only love but the one thing she couldn't figure out why he hadn't come for her. She thought Adrian loved her, maybe she was wrong.

**M- Mum- **Sydney hoped to be as good as a mum that her mum was. Her mum taught her everything she knew about cars and she was always there when she needed her. That's why when Sydney found out she was pregnant she worried constantly if she would make a good mum and if she would be as good as her mum was.

**N-No- **Adrian wasn't used to being told no. But when Sydney came a long he had a huge shock, she would never let him buy her gifts and when he did she always refused them. Most girls would want anything that he would be able to offer them but with Sydney it was different. He liked that about her and would sometimes just buy her stuff to test if she would give in

**O-Open- **Sydney wasn't an open person, she had 10ft walls surrounding her or well that's what it seemed like to Adrian. It was hard getting her to open up and to knock the walls down but he did it and he was glad he did. Inside the walls were a beautiful person full of light and laughter and not the person she portrayed to be.

**P-Princess- **Sydney wasn't a princess not by any means. But Adrian made he feel like one, he would shower her in attention and would give her gifts, even if she didn't want them. Whenever they spent time together he would spend it showing her how much he loved her.

**Q- Queuing- **Adrian was an impatient person which made it impossible for him to stand in a line and wait. Sydney was too but how she managed to wait in a line and queue was beyond Adrian.

**R-Rainbow- **The thing Sydney loved more in the world than Adrian was rainbows as a child she hadn't been able to go outside after the rain and play. However she always watched the rainbow form through the window. It was times like that when she wished she could have been a normal teenager but then she thought if she was a normal teenager she wouldn't have met the love of her life.

**S-Studies- **When Sydney was stolen from him and taken to re education Adrian tried everything to get Sydney back. When he couldn't find any leads he returned to his studies, he thought it would be what Sydney would want as she herself would never get the opportunity to go to college. 

**T- Teenager- **"So you're telling me you've never been a teenager?"

"Of course I've been a teenager Adrian"

"That's not true Sage you haven't really done any teenager stuff."

"And what is that teenager stuff?"

"Well you're going to have to come and find out"

**U-Unique- **Unique, that's how people would describe their relationship. They weren't Rose and Dimitri who's relationship was scandalous but there relationship was unique. It had been over a 100 years since a Moroi and a human had loved each other and whilst it wasn't unknown it was unique and they both loved it.

**V-Vows- **It was time for them to say their vows. It had taken a long time just to be able to stand at this alter. They had been through so much together but all of that didn't matter now, now they were about to be married. Around them they could see the faces of their friends. Eddie, Jill, Rose, Dimitri, Angeline, Neil, Trey, Lissa, Christian, Carly, Sydney's mum, Adrian's mum and Marcus. It was a small gathering but that didn't matter because within a few minutes they would be Mr and Mrs Ivashkov.

**W- Worlds- **Sydney's world was totally different to Adrian's and they couldn't be more opposite. Sure they both had roles to play in their community. One of the most striking differences was there position. Adrian was the top of the food chain, he wanted for nothing, was rich and got anything he asked for. However Sydney was at the bottom of the food chain, she got nothing and had to work hard for whatever she got but even then what she did was never good enough.

**X- XX- **At the end of every text Adrian has ever sent Sydney he always puts two kisses on the end. Even when the conversations not over he will do it. Sometimes Sydney loved it and sometimes it annoyed her. But she felt special because she was the only one he does it to.

**Y- Y- **Sydney hated text speak so when people texted her they would try and not to slip into it. Once when she was spending time with Adrian she had told her sister that she wouldn't be back until 9:00 the thing she got in response was 'Y?'.

When Sydney saw this she blew up, she wouldn't stop ranting to Adrian about how it wasn't hard to type out a three letter word.

**Z- Zoe- **Zoe was constantly around Sydney never letting her out of her sight and because of this Sydney and Adrian never got to see each other. The only time they got to do this was when Sydney had to take everyone over to Clarence's for feeding. The arrival of Zoe had disrupted many things in Palm Spring and all changes she made where very unwelcome.

* * *

**Thanks for reading it don't forget to review. If you have any other pairing suggestions let me know. I can also do other fandoms just let me know which ones you want.**

**Rachel.**


End file.
